First Steps
by purehalo
Summary: After an incident with a suspect the Eppes discover each others phobia's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I make no money from this.

Chapter One

Colby had to leave the room, either that or risk getting punched by Don. The man was looking dangerous and although Colby didn't know him well, he knew him well enough to know when to leave. He managed to stifle back the laughter enough to tell David that he'd be waiting outside. David could barely look at Colby, he was hanging onto his professionalism by a thread and he knew if he caught a look into the other agents eyes , the other agent who was desperately trying to not laugh , he'd lose it. He knew Don well enough to know that wouldn't be a good thing to do.

"Your Dad said he was on the way so it shouldn't take too long"

"Uh huh" Don had covered his face with his arm, David couldn't see his eyes but he knew Don would be relieved when Alan finally arrived. He could go home, rest, recuperate and try to forget this whole incident.

"Do you want a drink or anything; I could go and get a coffee for you"

"I'm fine David, you can leave, I'm not gonna fall off the bed again"

David, for the second time in less than five minutes found himself trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to erupt.

"I'll go and check for Alan"

When Don didn't reply David left the cubicle and went outside. Colby was leaning against the wall by the entrance, a grin still plastered all over his face.

"He's gonna hate me for laughing at him isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, you're definitely on his hit list, good thing it's not revue time"

"Man, he did take a dive though didn't he?"

David finally let out the laugh he'd been holding. It had been a pretty interesting day. They'd finally got a tip on the location of a jewel thief, Nathan Miller, who had managed to escape after holding eight people hostage at a store downtown. He'd escaped out the back and managed to take out a rookie officer who hadn't stood a chance.

After a search that lasted for almost two weeks Don's team had finally caught a break and discovered an old accomplice Miller had who wasn't all that familiar with the term loyalty. Apparently neither was their jewel thief as he'd made off with the guys wife a year earlier. He was all too eager to give a list of possible places Miller would be hiding out. It hadn't taken long to narrow the search down to a two bedroom dive in Compton.

Don had been the first to make entry into the house, expecting to find the guy holding a gun, instead he found the guy holding back a dog which he was only too prepared to release. Don felt the teeth sink into his right ankle before he had a chance to react. Megan had pushed by him and with the help of another agent had cornered Miller in the kitchen. All the while Don was desperately attempting to disconnect the dogs teeth from his ankle, he was certain the dog had broken a bone. He could feel the animal ripping into his skin. Its eyes had only one purpose in them, to remove his ankle from his leg. The dog began to shake its head back and forth, inflicting more damage to Don's ankle. He was aware of a warm sensation flowing into his shoe. He used his right hand to try to pry the animal's teeth from his leg while putting his left hand over the dog's eyes to try to calm it. Colby appeared behind him and tried to smack the dog away, he must have connected pretty hard as the dog yelped and released Don's ankle, only to grab hold of his right hand. This was just getting ridiculous, Don looked around for help. Colby caught a look of panic in his eyes which quickly turned to rage as he brought the butt of his gun crashing down into the animal's nose. The dog bit down harder, he again felt the teeth tearing into his skin, blood running freely and staining the dog's muzzle red. Don swung harder the second time , aided by Colby the two of them hit the dog with such force that it's unconscious body slid across the wooden floor and hit the wall a good seven feet from where they were.

"Man that was intense"

Don simply glared at Colby; David came through with Miller in handcuffs.

"You ok?" he enquired, he could see Don's hand was covered in blood, more around his ankle.

"The thing grabbed hold of my hand "Don's voice was uncharacteristically high pitched. "Wouldn't let go, can you believe it wouldn't let go! "

Miller chose this time to add in his two cents worth, "I trained it to attack FBI agents".

David shoved the smug faced thief onward toward the waiting car. Megan lifted Don's ankle and wrapped it in a dish cloth she'd found in the kitchen. Don hissed through his teeth as she pressed harder.

"Sorry, but I've got to stop the bleeding. Colby can you grab another cloth for Don's hand "

Megan rested Don's ankle in her lap and gave him an appraising look. He knew what was coming; there was no way out of this one.

"Gonna have to drive you to the hospital, this needs looking at and you'll probably need a Tetanus"

There it was, the Tetanus. Which meant a needle.

Colby arrived back with another dish cloth and Don wrapped his right hand up. He could try reasoning with Megan; he raised his eyebrows, prepared to use his most persuasive voice.

"Colby can you bring his car around, you need to take Don to the hospital"

She raised her eyebrows at Don, score one for Megan.

Megan helped Don up, as they stepped outside David appeared on the other side of Don and tried to take his arm.

"I can walk to the car fine, go with Miller, we need to know who he's sold the jewels to"

"I'm driving you to the hospital; Megan's going back to the office to talk to Miller"

"He thinks I'm a soft touch so I think I can use that to my advantage "

"He hasn't a clue has he" Don smiled at Megan; she was going to eat this guy alive.

Once they had Don inside his SUV, laid out on the back seat, Megan said her goodbyes and walked back toward the house, she flipped open her cell phone and dialled David's number, he needed to know something about Don Eppes.

"Sinclair "

"Hey David it's me , don't let on I'm calling , but just so you know Don has a thing about needles so make sure he doesn't lie about when his last tetanus was."

"How would you know that?"

"Blood drive earlier in the month? I witnessed first hand just how much Don hates needles! Be gentle with him! I'll speak to you soon"

Score Two for Agent Reeves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The pain in his ankle and hand was beginning to intensify; Colby was busy talking on the phone to the other agents at the scene while David tried to distract Don from his obvious discomfort.

"We were lucky to catch a break with this case, now we have Miller it shouldn't take too long to track down the jewels"

"That's if he sold them, he might not have been able to yet, make sure Colby tells the other guys to tear that house apart, if they're there I want them found"

"He's doing just that, try to relax Don, we're almost there"

Don would have replied but David hit a bump which sent a hot poker through his ankle. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but the pain. It occurred to him that he'd never sat in his own back seat let alone laid down. It was a weird feeling to say the least , it then occurred to him that he wasn't going to be doing many reports for a while seeing as he was right handed. He smiled despite himself just as David hit another bump.

"ARGH !"

"Sorry man, we're here"

Once inside Don was seen to pretty quickly, the Doctor checked his hand and ankle and sent him for X-rays, to Don's surprise there were no bones broken. Once his wounds were cleaned with a special solution the moment he had been dreading arrived. So far he'd only been given a painkiller, easily taken with water. The nurse standing before him now held two needles, the likes of which he'd never seen. David and Colby were standing the other side of the curtain , there was no way he could plead with her while they were in ear shot , there was no way he could live that down. He was going to have to summon up all the Eppes strength he could muster and grin and bear it, well maybe not grin, grimace more like.

The nurse explained that the first needle was a high dose antibiotic and the second the tetanus. Don gritted his teeth as the first needle went into his flesh; he was lying on his side and gripping the thin sheet draped across him with such force that his fingers almost broke through the cotton. He tried to ignore the faintness he was feeling but as the second needle went in Don felt himself rolling further forward than was advised on a high bed. He crashed to the floor in an unconscious heap. David and Colby had leapt around the curtain the instant they had heard the crash , both had their hands on their guns , still holstered on their hips , but ready to be drawn .The sight that greeted them was to keep them amused for many weeks to come. Today was not a good day to be Don Eppes. Don had fallen off the bed side first and landed on his back, the gown that he'd been made to wear while being examined had thankfully not ridden up higher than his thighs, but enough to cause a red flush when he woke up. The nurse was attempting to wake him with gentle slaps to his face.

"What happened?" asked David as he helped the nurse place a pillow under Don's head.

"I guess he's a little scared of needles" she laughed "This happens every week with the people you'd least expect it from"

"Seriously! He fainted at the sight of the needle?" The nurse smiled back at Colby,

"I don't think it was just the sight, they have to go in pretty deep "

"aaaoooooooooooh"

"Don? Don? Are you ok?" David aided the nurse in helping Don sit up.

"What happened?"

"Man you fainted at the sight of a needle" Colby knew the instant the words had left his mouth that he was going to regret saying that. Don glared at him, although it didn't have the desired effect as he was still as white as the sheets and shaking a little.

David and the nurse helped Don back into the bed. He hadn't managed to aggravate any of his wounds so the nurse left him to rest.

Colby could be heard chuckling behind David.

"I was attacked by a dog, I _passed out_ because of that "

"Ok man, whatever you say" Colby could barely speak at this point. Don, the big macho man, big boss man had fainted because of a needle. Colby had a great amount of respect for Don, but couldn't help but find this funny. Don could face down an attacking suspect yet give him a needle…..oh it was too much , he turned to David , barely making eye contact and excused himself from the room.

Alan had driven to the Hospital at a speed he would have reprimanded Charlie for. Even though David had said Don was fine, just deep gashes was all, Alan needed to see for himself. As he walked up to the entrance he was greeted by David and Colby.

"Hello Mr Eppes, Don's fine. He's inside resting"

"Thanks David, where inside is he? "

"This way Mr Eppes" Colby led the way inside to Don's bed; he was still lying with his arm over his face.

"Mr Eppes "David placed his hand on Alan's arm, "he's ok, honestly. We'll leave you to it, call if you need anything, anything at all"

"Thanks David "

"Feel better Don, we'll see you soon"

"Uh huh" Don didn't even bother looking at David or Colby; he was too embarrassed right now to acknowledge either of them.

David and Colby left, both still trying to keep the smirks from their faces.

Alan lent over Don and pulled his arm away from his face, he gave a little resistance.

"Donnie? What happened?"

"I got bit by a dog "

"Donnie?" Alan frowned down at his eldest.

"And I fell off the bed when the Nurse gave me the Tetanus "

"Ah, I see"

"What?"

"Do you not remember when you were 12? You did the same thing when you broke your arm at Baseball"

"I was 12 Dad, this is a little different"

"No Donnie it isn't. Everyone has something they're a little afraid of"

"I'm not afraid"

"But they deal with it and move on; they do not act like a spoiled child and ignore their friends. We don't do that Don"

Don put his arm back over his face. Maybe, just maybe when he opened his eyes again he'd find himself back in time three hours and he'd let Colby through the door first.

Alan walked around the bed and cradled Don's right hand in his. The hand was heavily bandaged and the fingers were a little red. Alan then moved to Don's right ankle, also heavily bandaged. He had to hand it to Don; his boy didn't do anything by half's. Alan turned; about to find someone to tell him what the damage was when he saw a Doctor making a line directly for them.

"Mr Eppes?"

"Yes"

"Yeah" answered Alan and Don simultaneously .The Doctor, who quickly guessed who Alan was, shook his hand and approached Don, who was now allowing a view of his face.

"Your results have come back fine, no broken bones and no sign of any nerve damage. I have removed a small amount of damaged tissue from your ankle but that's nothing to worry about. The wounds are now clean but I am going to prescribe you with a course of antibiotics to top up the shot we gave you. Should you see either wound become inflamed then please come straight back. Apart from that you're good to go. Make sure you schedule an appointment with your Doctor to check the wounds in a couple of days, and keep off your feet for the next few days .Just to give your ankle a chance to heal without being aggravated, plus you might feel a little tired from the antibiotics."

The Doctor handed Alan the prescription sheet.

"Do I need to change his bandages or anything?" Alan enquired.

"They'll be fine for today, its best if you could change them tomorrow and apply the antibiotic cream I've included in the prescription if the wounds weep or bleed at all"

"Ok, thank you Doctor"

"That's no problem, take care"

"Thanks Doc"

Don was about to cover his face with his arm again but Alan stopped him.

"Come on Donnie, get yourself dressed and let's get you home"

"I hope you mean my home"

"Of course I mean your home, you don't think I'm allowing you to stay on your own in that apartment of yours do you?" Alan raised his eyes at Don and walked away before he could argue. He made a b-line for the Nurse who had treated Don.

Don watched as his father talked to the nurse, he knew he was checking to see if Don had hurt himself when he fainted. _Passed out_, he corrected himself.

Once in the car Don felt himself relax as his father drove him back to the family home. A few days rest was what he needed, a few days to try to forget this awful day.

The throbbing in his hand and ankle was beginning to return. He had been given a painkiller at the hospital but the movement of the car had brought back a dull ache. He couldn't wait to be situated on the couch, in front of the tv, beer in hand, relaxing.

His Dad's voice broke through his reverie.

"Why were you the first through the door Don? Don't you have people for that?"

"We didn't think we'd need them, we knew where the guy was in the house, and he had no curtains or anything so he was in plain sight the whole time"

"But you didn't see the dog?"

"No, we didn't see the dog" Don's voice had a slight edge to it. Alan knew better than to push the matter any further.

"Charlie's home, I need to run to Art's quickly so he can keep an eye on you "

"I don't need Charlie looking after me, I'm fine"

"You are not fine Donald and you will allow Charlie to look after you, he needs that every once in a while you know"

Don looked at his father who risked a glance back.

"He likes to feel that his big brother needs him. In more ways then just helping out on cases. Let him help you Donnie, he'll surprise you "

"I've had enough surprises all ready thank you, did you tell him what happened?"

"Not yet, no. I thought it best to not worry him; you know how he can get"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie scribbled another line of equations onto the chalk board , he'd pretty much filled up the solarium with three large chalk boards and was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't just relocate his work to the garage. He could fit far more boards in the garage than here. He just couldn't bring himself to leave the room, not yet. The sun was beating in through the windows. It was almost like working outside. His father had left over an hour ago saying he had to go pick up something. Charlie smiled to himself, hand and chalk hovering in the air; he liked the fact that his father was working again. It seemed to give him more energy and a slight bounce in his step that had been missing. As much as they thought Charlie was lost in his own world, his bubble as Don called it, he saw more than they thought he did, and lately he'd been more aware of everyone. He was stepping outside of his bubble and into the world with his head held high. He continued on with his equation. It had taken him too long to get around to finishing this and if he put it off any longer Larry was going to have a melt down.

"Hello? Charlie you still home?" Alan's voice had a way of finding either son in any room.

"Back here Dad "

Charlie finished another line of equations and turned to greet his father, instead he found his brother leaning heavily on Alan as he limped into the room and sat down on the couch under the window. Don looked awful, his face was a little pale and there was a piece missing from the bottom of his right pants leg, the ankle was heavily bandaged. Charlie frowned when he saw the second bandage on Don's hand.

"What happened to you?"

"Little incident at work buddy, nothing to worry about, I'm fine"

"Doesn't look like nothing and you sure as hell don't look fine"

Alan gently, but with a father's firmness pushed Don further down into the couch and helped him lift his legs up. He then placed a cushion under his ankle and before Don could protest Alan had his hand on his forehead.

"A little warm but I guess that's the shock wearing off"

Don batted his fathers hand away. Charlie was standing next to the couch, looking over Don with deep concern in his eyes.

"Seriously, what happened man?"

Alan and Don exchanged a look, Alan cleared his throat and as he left the room for the kitchen he said over his shoulder,

"Attacked by a dog"

"WHAT?" Charlie kneeled down next to Don and searched his brother's eyes, hoping he hadn't heard correctly.

"Buddy, honestly I'm fine. We entered a house, I was attacked by a dog, my ankle and hand are a little sore but apart from that I'm fine"

Charlie held Don's bandaged hand up for inspection; Don couldn't help but feel touched by his brothers concern.

"Are you sure you're ok? Dogs bite at least 2 of the population a year you know , that's more than 4.7 million people .And out of that there's 1 in 6 ,that's 800,000,that are serious and require medical attention "

"Charlie I'm fine, I'll be off my feet for a couple of days but apart from that I'm fine"

Don could see his brother was working himself up. There was no helping him now.

Charlie couldn't stop the numbers, the age old fear had awoken and its voice needed to be heard. He closed his eyes for a second but instantly Don's mauled body appeared in front of him.

"You do know that 304 people between 1979 and 1996 died from dog attacks"

He stood and went to the first blackboard, wiping off the equations he'd spent the morning writing up. He scribbled his statistics and numbers all across the dark slate. White numbers and statistics colliding across the board in a dusty frenzy.

Alan came back in the room and looked at Don, who only shook his head back at his father. Alan handed Don a glass of water and stood next to Charlie.

"Do we have to go through this every time a dog attacks a member of this family Charlie?"

Charlie looked at his father incredulously.

"You do know that the average number of deaths from dogs per year is 17? And on the rise, Dad it's becoming an epidemic "

"No Charlie, AIDS is an epidemic, Cancer is an epidemic, Dog bites are an unfortunate by-product of people insisting on owning animals. "

"Dad the CDC estimated that the medical costs for dog bites, per year is over $164.9 million. _That's per year. _"

Alan turned back to Don, who at this point in time was his easiest son to deal with.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Do you need anything?"

"Dad I'm fine, thanks, now go and meet Art"

Alan looked Don over once again, satisfied his son seemed comfortable he turned and left the room. Charlie was still busy writing equations all across the chalk board, Larry's work forgotten.

"Charlie "

Tap Tap Tap of the chalk.

"Buddy?"

Tap Tap Tap

"Charlie ?" Don swung his legs carefully off the couch, he limped over to Charlie and placed his left hand on Charlie's left shoulder, Charlie jumped at the touch and inadvertently knocked into Don's right hand.

"Argh "Don hissed through his teeth for the second time that day.

"Oh God, Oh I'm sorry bro, you ok?"

Don only nodded in response , Charlie was about to say more when it occurred to him that Don had said 'stay off my feet' , he most definitely was not staying off his feet at this moment in time.

"You need to sit down, you're not supposed to be standing, please sit down before you hurt yourself again"

"I didn't hurt myself the first time, or the second. That was the Dog, and you hurt me the third time"

Charlie grimaced.

"I didn't mean to Don" he said so quietly Don almost missed it.

"I know buddy, it hurts, ignore me ok?"

Charlie nodded and guided Don out of the solarium and into the living room and the comfortable couch. Once he had his brother laid out he went and retrieved Don's glass of water and a cushion. As he turned he saw his new equations, now replacing Larry's. Charlie frowned; he hadn't remembered writing so much. When had he covered the whole board with dog bite statistics? He remembered writing down the main ones but there were statistics here for the cost of health care for dog attack victims, the financial impact of insurance liability claims. Had he written all that?

Charlie sat down on the table in front of the board. He needed to get over this fear. He'd tried before .Amita's friend had a dog and Charlie had gone with her to try to cure his fear but hadn't managed to stay in the room for very long. He had been doing fine until the dog decided to jump up at him, he didn't care if the mutt was only trying to be friendly, he'd moved so quickly that by the time all four feet of the dog had made contact back to the floor, all two feet of Charles Eppes were safely standing outside on the sidewalk.

It all stemmed back to an incident in a park when he was five. His mother had taken him and Don for some fresh air, she was worried that Charlie wasn't mixing as well as he should with children of his own age, Don however seemed to have more friends than any other child she knew. Thanks to his baseball he had an outlet, but Charlie, Charlie's outlet was so insular.

They'd played at the park for an hour, Margaret watched Don encourage Charlie to climb on the jungle gym and slide down the slide. The joy Charlie exuded as his big brother threatened to knock him off the slide, only to step away at the last moment, brought tears to Margaret's eyes. Don had run over begging for his mother to buy him some ice cream from the vendor not ten feet away. Charlie had found some stones and was busy seeing which ones were the best to scratch equations into the mud with. Don was busy trying to see how high he could climb on a nearby tree. As Margaret paid for the ice cream she heard a scream and turned to see Don standing between his baby brother and a large German shepherd who had wondered over to see if what Charlie held in his hands had any nutritional value. Charlie had been so deep in concentration that he hadn't realised the dog was there until he'd turned his head to see what the warmth dribbling onto his shoulder was, he was faced with the dogs mouth, panting away as it tried to see over Charlie's shoulder, his screams had at first startled the animal and then sent it into a defensive stance. Don had leapt from the tree and taken position between the dog and his brother. As Margaret ran back the dog took a look at the two people protecting the crying child and decided it was best to leave to find someone else who was willing to play, and play fair. Not scream in his face.

Margaret had dropped the ice cream and scooped Charlie up and into her arms. He held onto her for dear life as she squeezed her love into his small body.

"Its ok baby, it's ok, it's all better now, mummy's here, shhhhh it's ok, time to go home yes?"

"Uh huh, go home now please "

Margaret turned to find Don standing over the ice cream, regarding it with a look of disgust.

"Donnie?"

"Mum, you dropped it. Can we get more?"

She grabbed Don's hand and led him back in the direction of the house.

"There's ice cream at home Donnie, you can have some there"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alan returned from Art's a little later than he had intended. He'd stopped off at the pharmacy to pick up Don's prescription and some bandages and gauze. He'd then stopped at the butcher's to pick up three rib-eye steaks. Don needed to be spoilt a little tonight. He walked in and placed his keys on the table. He could hear Charlie in the kitchen, he turned to close the door and saw Don lying on the couch, fast asleep. He quietly walked over and placed his hand on Don's forehead, he smiled when he felt normal body heat, no temperature. He carefully rolled Don's ankle slightly to get a better look under the bandage, satisfied there was no redness he then checked Don's hand. He smiled again. The last thing he wanted was for Don to have to go back to the hospital. The nurse had told him that if the redness didn't dissipate and if it in fact worsened then Don would need to be admitted for a course of intravenous antibiotics. Alan hadn't been looking forward to having to break that news. Don was brave until it came to needles. Then he just seemed to give in and pass out. It had happened a few times, with immunisations and once, when Don's wrist had been broken during a rather ferocious baseball game, he'd actually managed to pass out with such a force he broke a second bone.

Alan walked into the kitchen to find Charlie searching through the cupboards.

"Charlie? What are you looking for?"

"Have you seen my panic whistle? The one from when I was little? I can't find it anywhere"

"Charlie I seriously doubt that's still in the house. I'm sure your mother got rid of that thing after she saw you playing with the Henderson's dog. She guessed you didn't need it anymore"

Charlie watched as his father put away the steaks and set out Don's medications on the table.

"The Henderson's dog. Remember when it chased me and knocked me down in the street?"

Alan regarded his baby boy with a heartfelt look.

"Charlie, the dog was trying to be friendly, we've discussed this. _Countless times._"

"You have your version Father, I have mine"

"What do you want that whistle for anyway?"

"In case Don needs anything, I thought he could whistle for us"

Alan smiled warmly at his son and then walked over and ruffled his hair. Charlie's face broke into a broad smile.

"Why don't you give Don the bell from the dining room instead?"

Charlie's smile disappeared. "I think he's used up that privilege, I've heard enough of that bell to last me a life time"

"Well, help me with dinner instead then. You can do the baked potatoes "

Alan went to work on the salad, enjoying Charlie's company. For once they were having some time without numbers, statistics and Charlie trying to educate Alan on something or another. As much as he loved learning from him, it was nice to just be with his son.

Charlie's voice came quietly to his ears.

"I wish I wasn't scared you know"

"Well there's only one way to get over any fear Charlie, that's to face it head on"

"I've tried, believe me, but it's embarrassing now; I wish I was like Don. He's not scared of anything"

Alan turned and stood in front of Charlie; he placed his hands on both his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

"Don's got his own hang up's you know Charlie, he's not as fearless as you think he is "

"Really?" Charlie looked at his father with disbelief in his eyes.

"Do you know he passes out if he ever has to have an injection?"

Charlie smirked at Alan, he looked downward, lost in thought for a minute, then looked back at Alan and laughed.

"Dad, this is a really lame attempt to make me feel better. Let's finish dinner ok?"

Alan held firm to Charlie's shoulders.

"He passed out today when they gave him a Tetanus"

Charlie looked into his father's eyes; his face looked so sincere, was he really telling the truth? Alan watched as the realisation took hold of Charlie. He released his shoulders and readied the grill for the steaks. Charlie didn't move. He couldn't move.

His big brother was scared of needles. His big brother, tough, strong Don. Scared of needles.

All through dinner Charlie kept looking up at Don. He'd stare at him for a few seconds and then continue eating. Don knew something was up. He put his fork down and looked at Charlie. As Charlie raised his head to stare at Don again he jumped when he looked straight up into Don's eyes.

"What is it Charlie? "

"Nothing how's your steak?"

Charlie had cut Don's steak up in to little pieces to ease the pressure on his hand. Don had almost shouted at his brother , how dare he treat him like a baby , but his father's words from earlier had come ringing back into his ears. Besides, his hand did hurt so it was easier to use just his fork.

"Forget the steak, what is it? You've been too quiet all through dinner, what's going on?"

Alan watched both his son's. This was going to be interesting.

"I was just wondering if they gave you any antibiotics for the bite?"

"Pills Charlie, they're the little white things in the bottle in the kitchen."

"Oh."

Don continued eating, he knew something was still bugging his brother but his rib-eye was getting cold and that just wasn't allowed.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Charlie couldn't resist another question.

"Did they give you a pain killer at all?"

"Tylenol"

"Any Tetanus?"

There it was, Don should have seen that one coming.

"Spit it out Charlie"

"You passed out didn't you"

Don glared at his father, Alan attempted to look innocent but failed magnificently, the smile spreading across his face betrayed him in a worse way than Charlie had.

"If Dad told you that then he's mistaken, I passed out because of the bite and the shock and, and I hadn't eaten. Do you know how long we worked on that case Charlie? I've barely had any sleep; have missed at least one meal a day. You try being bitten by a dog and see if you stay conscious for long"

Don's steak bore the brunt of his anger. He chewed on a piece with such purpose that his face actually began to turn red. Charlie just sat, smiling at him.

Alan, who'd finished his meal, gathered his plate, knife, fork and glass and moved to the kitchen. From the dining room he heard Charlie's voice again.

"You passed out because of a needle Don" Charlie was a lot braver than he thought he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Don spent the night attempting to sleep but failing. The ache in this ankle kept him from finding any peace at all. His hand hurt less if he laid it above his head on the pillow. He decided to go back down to the couch in the living room. He'd been quite happy there until Alan had woken him around ten and told him to get comfortable in his room. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

He carefully made his way down the stairs, mindful of his ankle and walked into the living room and straight into a pile of books Charlie had left in a heap on the floor.

"Argh, dammit "He stood, holding his breath, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Don?" Charlie appeared from the solarium, chalk in hand.

"Hey buddy, why are you still up" Don attempted a smile but from the look on Charlie's face he knew it showed more as a grimace.

"I was just finishing Larry's equations. You ok?"

"Yeah "Don hobbled over and sat down on the couch "Just walked into your books, thanks for that"

"Sorry bro, let me help you" Charlie lifted Don's legs up onto the couch. Don was so tired he didn't put up any fight at all; this didn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"Couldn't get comfortable so thought I'd try the couch. Bad idea that turned out to be hey?"

"Sorry about the books Don"

"Its ok buddy, can you put something under my ankle? Seems to hurt less when it's elevated "

Charlie grabbed a cushion from a nearby chair and lifted Don's foot, as he placed the cushion under his leg he noticed blood seeping through the bandage.

"Your bleeding, I'm going to have to change the dressing"

"Leave it till morning will you?"

Don had closed his eyes. He was lying with his right hand across his chest. Charlie frowned and turned toward the kitchen. It was his turn to be the big brother tonight.

Don opened his eyes when he felt the bandage on his ankle being removed.

"I said leave it"

"Here, take these" Charlie handed Don two Tylenol then a glass of water, Don gratefully accepted the pain killers and swallowed them down in one go.

"Thanks buddy, honestly, leave the bandage till the morning. I'm so tired right now"

"Close your eyes Don, I'm going to change the bandage now, you can't leave it like this"

Don sighed but didn't argue. Charlie took that as a sign of acquiescence and carefully continued unwinding the bandage. He frowned when he uncovered the wound. There were several deep gashes. He glanced up at Don, he had his eyes closed but Charlie could tell from his breathing that he wasn't asleep, not yet anyway. The bruising around the wounds looked painful so Charlie carefully rested Don's ankle back down and went back to the kitchen to retrieve the antibiotic cream. He lifted Don's foot and carefully applied a generous amount of the cream around his ankle. As he began winding a fresh bandage around the wound he glanced back up at Don. His chest was rising and falling in slow, deep motions and his face looked peaceful and relaxed. He was finally asleep.

Charlie finished redressing Don's ankle and moved to his hand. He didn't see the harm in changing that bandage either. Best to be safe than sorry, especially with dog bites. He forced his mind to focus on Don before the statistics threatened to spill forth from his brain. He carefully unwound the bandage and looked closely at the teeth marks. There were several of them and a couple looked as though they were torn. The dog must have wanted Don's hand for its own. For the first time since Don came home Charlie wondered as to what type of dog had attacked his brother. He'd assumed , because of his own nightmares that it had been a German Shepherd , which was the reason he was still awake and forcing his mind to work on Larry's request . He had gone to bed a little after Don had gone up but had awoken from a nightmare in which he had watched helplessly as a huge German shepherd had ripped Don apart limb from limb. The dog had then turned its blood shot eyes and snarling, blood covered teeth toward Charlie. He had awoken bathed in sweat and had decided that maybe sleep wasn't the best thing for him right now, numbers, that's what he needed, lots and lots of numbers to focus on.

Charlie finished bandaging Don's hand and sunk into the chair next to Don's feet. He had his back to the door and was facing his brother. He placed his feet on the table and closed his eyes, he'd get back to Larry's work in a bit, he just needed a minute to rest.

"Charlie?"

"Nooooooo , no no no" Charlie was once again faced with the dog , Don's mutilated body lay next to him , he knew he was next , knew his worst fears were about to come true.

"CHARLIE"

Charlie's eyes snapped open and he looked at Don in confusion. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was.

"Don?"

"Its ok buddy, it was just a dream, just a dream is all"

"You need to keep off your feet remember?"

Don smiled at his brother and ruffled his hair. He sat back down on the couch.

"Happy now?"

"Relieved yes, happy no"

"What were you dreaming about? Was it the dog dream?"

Charlie looked shyly at his brother and slowly nodded.

"You know I'm ok, right buddy? It wasn't as bad as you think"

"I know, but that dream is always so real, the huge dog attacking you"

Don regarded his brother with a thoughtful look. Charlie wished he knew what Don was thinking. He hated the fact that his brother might think he was weak. He hated even more that he'd had his childhood nightmare again, and in front of Don no less.

"Do you want to know something about that?"

Charlie looked at his brother and nodded.

"You don't have to have your nightmare about the huge dog attacking us. It wasn't a German shepherd. Do you want to know what it was?"

Charlie nodded again.

"It was a poodle"

Charlie stared at his brother. He knew that laughing at Don wasn't the best way to go but his dream didn't seem as scary with a poodle. He risked a smile, Don smiled back. He risked a laugh. Don looked at him for a second and then broke into a huge grin.

"Are you serious? A poodle attacked you? Oh please tell me you're joking"

"No joke brother, this FBI agent was taken down by a huge, fluffy cotton ball"

The two brothers broke into laughter. Don shifted up the couch and motioned for Charlie to join him.

"So, do you think you're now going to go and find statistics on poodle attacks on FBI agents across America?"

"Seriously Bro I think you're going to be alone in that one! I can't believe that!"

"Neither could I until the mutt dug its teeth further into my ankle, do you know it took both Colby and me hitting it for it to let go"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

The brothers again erupted in a fit of laughter, Charlie had to wipe tears from his eyes and Don hugged his stomach as he felt the muscles begin to protest.

"Are you really afraid of needles?"

Don wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his brother.

"It's not so much afraid , from as far back as I can remember I've always passed out from them , the second that needle goes in I'm out for the count. Think it's more the embarrassment of that than anything else"

"Wish I wasn't so scared of dogs."

"You've made that fear worse than it should be Charlie, you were always wary of them but it wasn't until you delved into all the figures and statistics that you developed your fear"

"Maybe" Charlie settled further into the side of the couch, Don settled further into the other side, Charlie carefully placed his feet around his brothers; he didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"No maybes about it brother" Don said around a yawn "If you could forget the numbers you'd be ok with the dogs."

Forget the numbers, easier said than done. Charlie had to admit that Don had a point though. He felt a little stronger about the whole situation the more he thought about it. Maybe he had given himself a deeper fear than he really had.

"Maybe "Charlie stifled a yawn "but I think I'll give poodles a wide birth "

"Me to, hey, do you think the old man's afraid of anything?"

"Dad? I think his main fear is the possible lack of grandchildren in either of our futures, you being the eldest and still single is his second fear"

"Then the length of your hair must be a close third"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alan came down the stairs and smiled at the scene that greeted him. His two sons had taken up residence on either side of the couch, feet carefully entwined in the middle. Charlie's right arm was resting on the floor while his left was slung over his head. Don's right arm was resting on his stomach; his left was resting on Charlie's right foot.

Alan smiled at the two of them, where was a camera when you needed one? He'd have to remember to buy some more film, moments like this needed to be captured.

Don spent the day keeping Charlie company in the garage, or rather keeping himself company. Charlie was lost in his numbers. The ache in Don's hand and ankle had greatly subsided; Alan would let Don leave for his apartment once he had his Doctors appointment out of the way tomorrow. Then he'd be back to work and could forget this whole experience. He hoped that Colby and David would do the same. He'd hate to think that anyone else would know about his dive from the hospital bed. It was bad enough that Megan had seen him pass out when they both went to donate blood. His attempt at proving to himself that he was over his reaction to needles had backfired much to the amusement of Agent Reeves. He'd have to find her weakness; it wasn't fair that she had the upper hand. There had to be something she was afraid of. He decided he'd try different things weekly until he found the one he could use against her. Now were could he get his hands on a mouse? Just for a loan.

A scream from the house returned both Charlie and Don to the present. They looked at each other for a second before hurrying back outside and into the kitchen. Charlie arrived first to find Alan standing in the corner holding a broom.

"Dad?"

"Oh Charlie, erm, it's nothing, its ok, go back to the garage. Oh Don, you should be resting that ankle you know"

"Dad? What's going on? We heard you scream, that_ was_ you wasn't it? "Don moved further into the kitchen, Alan kept glancing toward the door to the living room. Whatever had spooked him had to be in that direction. As he rounded the counter Don spied a large, thick bodied spider, it was facing Alan. It advanced a step and Alan gasped.

"What it is Don?"

"Come here Charlie and see for yourself" Don tried hard to suppress his laughter, he opted instead for a very wide, full faced, shining eyes, ear to ear smile.

Charlie moved to Don's side and gazed down at the floor. He looked back at his father.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Charlie, did I mock your fear of dogs? No, I don't believe I did"

"Yeah but Pops, it's just a spider"

The spider advanced again another step and Alan let out another gasp.

"It's almost like it's herding you Dad"

"Donnie, remember how understanding I was about your needle phobia?"

"No you weren't, you went and told Charlie. Anyway it's not a phobia, it's a……thing"

"A thing?"

"Yes Charlie, a thing"

"Is anyone going to get rid of that _thing _or do I have to move house?"

"I've got it Dad" Charlie moved past Don and trapped the spider between his palms and scooped it up. He cupped it in his hands and made a move toward his father.

"You do Charles Eppes and you'll be looking for a new house mate"

Charlie and Don both burst out laughing.

"Ok, Ok Dad, it's going outside see?"

"Make sure you walk down the street a bit, I don't want that thing coming back in the house"

"Don't worry Dad" Charlie could be heard laughing as he walked down the drive.

Don stood looking at his father.

"What?"

"Guess that answers the question of what it is you're afraid of"

"Yes, well, as I said yesterday, everyone is afraid of something Don. Anyway," Alan raised his eyebrows to Don "It's not a phobia, it's a _thing_"

"Oh no dad, that most definitely is a phobia "Don laughed at his father. "So that's why Mum always got rid of the spiders then?"

"She never had a problem with anything like that; she would just walk right up to them, scoop them into her hands and put them outside." Alan shivered at the thought of a spider in his hands, he felt very strange, like he had something crawling all over him. It was the same feeling he always had anytime he found a spider in the house. After Margaret had died there'd been a spate of spiders to be dealt with. Alan guessed it was his wife's way of forcing him to deal with his phobia. 'Still quite a way to go' he chuckled to himself.

"Come on Don, off of that leg" Alan ushered his eldest to the couch.

"What was mum afraid of?"

Alan put a cushion under Don's foot; he left his hand resting on Don's leg as he thought about his wife's greatest fear.

"Birds"

"Birds?"

"Birds"

"But we had Mickey, why would she have a bird if she was afraid?"

"Because your mother wanted to conquer her fear , although she never managed to clean his cage and would only allow me to let him fly about when she was out of the house" Alan smiled at the memory.

"Is that why you kept the cage?"

Alan squeezed Don's leg and went to sit in the chair. He picked up the paper and opened the page to the crossword.

"I could never bring myself to throw the cage away. It was your mother's way of trying to overcome her fear of birds, to me it was a reminder to overcome my fear of living without her"

Don told himself that the tears in his eyes were only there because he was still tired and in pain. Alan saw them too but knew Don would have them under control within seconds.

"Do you think Charlie went to another neighbourhood to get rid of that spider?"

"Oh I hope so "Alan smiled warmly at his son, the emotion that had threatened to brim over was now a fading memory on Don's face. If only he could let go, just for once. Alan knew it would happen, he just wasn't sure when.

"Ok Don, seven letter word for fast and lively music?"

Don sank further into the couch, he heard Charlie come back through the kitchen humming happily to himself.

"Where have you been Charlie?" Alan turned in his chair to look at his boy.

"Oh nowhere really, got rid of the spider, said hello to Mr Paterson, pet his dog"

"Really?" asked Alan and Don simultaneously.

"Really "Charlie sat down looking very pleased and proud of himself.

"Way to go brother Eppes" Don gave Charlie a very proud smile.

"Well done Charlie, I'm very proud of you"

"Your turn next Dad, you get rid of the next spider in the house"

"The day your brother takes a needle without passing out will be the day I deal with a spider in this house. Anyway, as it's not my house I don't have to deal with these things"

"Whatever you say father"

"Allegro"

Alan and Charlie both looked at Don with confusion across their faces.

"Say again Donnie?"

"Your crossword Dad, the answer is allegro. It's not only Charlie with the smarts you know, I did pay attention sometimes."

"Mmm, we'll see about that, six letter word for 'deadly'?"

Charlie burst out laughing, once he managed to get himself under control he looked Don square in the face and said "P-O-O-D-L-E"

"Oh that's poor brother, very very poor "Don threw the previous day's paper at Charlie, who ducked the missile easily.

Alan looked at his sons, he was lost, they were in their own little world.

The End


End file.
